


Son Simy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [58]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri Simy riguardo al suo grande amore Goshin.[Miei Ocs di DBNA].Song-fic sulla canzone di Max Pezzali: “Una canzone d’amore”.





	Son Simy

Son Simy

 

Sono qui, distesa sul mio letto e la mia mente vaga fino a tornare a quell’estate. Ci siamo conosciuti in quel campo estivo, venivamo da scuole diverse, ma dello stesso distretto.

Penso a te, perché sono preoccupata, come sempre quando rientri tardi. Ho sempre il timore tu possa farti del male, o peggio, quando sei a combattere contro qualche mostro terribile.

Perciò ripenso alle fasi del nostro stupendo amore e questo mi rincuora.

Ti sei dichiarato, venendo nella parte femminile del campo, mentre le mie compagne ridevano. Che imbarazzo che ho provato, ero arrossita da capo a piedi.

Eravamo dei bambini quando ci siamo messi insieme, ma mentre crescevamo insieme, il nostro amore è cresciuto con noi.

Quando ci siamo fidanzati ufficialmente, parlando di matrimonio, è toccato a te vergognarti così tanto da diventare supersaiyan.

Il nostro amore è nato a prima vista, quando i nostri occhi si sono incrociati, ma mi sembra diventi più forte anno dopo anno.

Tutti quei giorni passati insieme mi sono sembrati un dolce sogno. Sì, è tutto un sogno: il tuo tocco sulla pelle, i tuoi baci, le tue carezze, la tua calda voce che mi dice: “Ti amo Simy e staremo insieme per sempre”. 

Ho paura a guardare l’orologio, di sapere da quanto tempo è notte, di pensare al fatto che ancora non sei tornato.

Allungo la mano fino al comodino e prendo una fotografia che rappresenta noi due.

È così lucida, fresca, esattamente come te. Sorrido, pensando a quando mi hai presentato tuo nonno. Ti assomigliava così tanto ed era gioviale come te, ma mi faceva paura. Mi sembrava così grande e potente.

Le mie amiche mi hanno detto spesso di dimenticarti, che la mia vita non può diventare quella di una campagnola casalinga che vive in una casetta dentro una foresta dimenticata dal mondo. Mi dicono che se mi amassi non mi lasceresti spesso sola, anche di notte, visto che non sono una grande combattente.

Però come potrei volere una vita diversa? Io vivo per te, per la tua folta chioma indomabile, tenuta ferma da quella fascetta rossa, per i tuoi occhi color pece capaci d’infondere calore e sicurezza, per il tuo sorriso innocente.

Ringrazio ogni giorno di aver incrociato il tuo sguardo, per averti sfiorato ed amato.  
Inizia a piovere o forse da chissà quanto piove e nel dormiveglia non me ne sono accorta. All’improvviso sento bussare alla porta. Non può essere il postino o qualcosa del genere a quest’ora. Forse tua nonna. Indosso la vestaglia sopra la camicia da notte, ma tremo lo stesso quando vado ad aprire la porta, per il freddo della sera. Alzo lo sguardo e…

E…

“Urca, che avventura. Non crederesti mai a ciò che mi è successo!”. Mi gridi gioviale, il tuo sorriso sul tuo volto.

Ti sorrido e ti abbraccio, appoggiando la guancia sul tuo petto muscoloso.

“Non tornare più così tardi, mi fai preoccupare” ti rimprovero. Nascondo le lacrime di gioia, mischiate a quelle che ho trattenuto fino ad ora per la preoccupazione, ma ti bagno ugualmente la tuta da combattimento.

“Tsk, guarda che avrei voluto tornare prima. Io voglio stare sempre con te” mi dici con tono dolce.

“Ti amo, Son Goshin” sussurro.

 

 

 

 


End file.
